


哥哥

by santagram



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santagram/pseuds/santagram
Summary: 叠叠乐三角/几句话壳warning：很雷，可能有点恐怖，胆子小的不要看
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	哥哥

第一次见到辰乐的那天我记得很清楚，学校的石楠花刚开，四处漂浮着浓郁的精液味道。我从噩梦里醒来，手臂枕出几道红印，太阳穴隐隐作痛。昨晚的酒似乎还没醒彻底，很难受。同事李敏亨表情古怪地看着我：“帝努，你今天有课，怎么还喝酒？”  
“我没喝啊，”我懒得多作解释，心不在焉地撒谎，“主要是我妈太神经质，谁从外面回来她都要喷酒精消毒。”  
敏亨居然就信了，真够傻逼。他直起身来，同情地拍拍我：“我妈也是…医院待多了的后遗症。”

李敏亨不知道，我根本就没妈。我十岁的那年爸妈闹离婚，我妈什么都不要，铁了心地立刻就要走，好像在这个家里多待一秒钟她就要窒息。我那时候小，大哭大闹问我妈为什么，我妈用一种很奇怪的眼神打量我，说是惊恐又有点像恶心。她说，你爸有病，我不能跟他待在一起。我眼泪汪汪地看着她，“那我呢，你走了我该怎么办。”  
结果我妈说，你可能也有病，你要小心。

第一节就是我的课，给大二学生上局部解剖学。教室冷气开得很足，整整齐齐摆了十几具尸体袋。学生们对这种课向来感兴趣，一个个像亟待吸水的海绵那样渴求地看着我。我避开这些目光，教他们解剖第一课是要学会尊重死者，首先向大体老师（对尸体的敬称）鞠躬。  
这种课还是很好上的，给学生们放个视频，告诉他们这堂课的任务就行。第一课无非只是切皮，辨认胸大肌胸小肌前锯肌之类。但解剖室还是叫我难以忍受，这里的一切都让我觉得我在飞快地腐朽。知道吗，福尔马林是很难闻，但最讨厌的却不是它的气味，人的鼻子是五官之中最坚强适应力最强的存在。脆弱的是眼睛——甲醛真的很刺眼，眼睛根本适应不了这些，还是说它们不屑于适应？反正在解剖室待得越久，我就越想流泪，像是在切一个巨无霸洋葱似的。

为了保护死者隐私，尸体的头都被黑色的袋子蒙上了。这很大程度上减少了冲击力——想一想，屠宰场里最可怕的是不是动物的头？但毕竟是第一次碰尸体，这些孩子都有些胆怯，不太敢动手，胸口那点皮犹犹豫豫切了半天也不敢进行下一步。我看着觉得好笑，干脆又加了一句：“大家下手要谨慎，你们期末考试就要用你们解剖的这具大体考哦，不要把重要部分破坏了。”  
这下好了，学生们更不敢轻举妄动了。  
我怀着这种捉弄人的心理刚巡视到一半，在一具尸体前停了下来。  
这具解剖得令人意外的漂亮，边缘切割干净利落，肌肉没有受到任何损伤，遇上乳头处的皮肤也像视频示教的那样完美地避开了。  
漂亮得简直不对劲。  
刀片的动作渐渐停滞。我将视线上移，刀片的主人正探询地看着我。  
是个男孩子，口罩上方露出一双猫一样的眼睛，漆黑的头发覆盖在额头上，有几根差点戳到眼，但是他戴着手套，没法拂开。见我走过来，他两手并到一切握着那把小小的手术刀，很乖巧地原地站着。  
我忍不住说：“做得很好。怎么做到的？”  
男孩眨了眨眼睛：“可能是我爸爸开鲜鱼店？我经常帮他杀鱼，切鱼片。”  
原来如此。他的口罩和白大褂没有遮住的部分皮肤看起来很白净，但是解剖教室的灯又开得过于奢侈，把每个人的皮肤都映得发光，连皮肤变得像硬革一样的尸体都没那么黯淡了。所以他真的有很白吗，还是说这是我的一种错觉？  
我问他：“你叫什么名字？”  
他应该是笑了，因为他露出的两只眼睛像新月一样弯了起来。  
他说老师，我叫辰乐，钟辰乐。

下课时我叮嘱学生们把皮肤盖回肌肉上，记得拉上尸体袋的拉链，不然会很容易干掉。我听见几个女生小声说，你觉不觉得解剖室很阴冷？然后她们扫了我一眼，又更小声地说：但是李教授好帅啊，啊啊啊。  
我不以为然地拿上东西，催他们快点出去，我要锁门。解剖室阴冷是因为不拉窗帘又开空调啊，我们学解剖的基本都是无神主义者，不然有够吓人的。至于后半句…我听过太多遍了，早就脱敏。  
我走到室外，下午四点的太阳已经学会温柔，像临死前学会善良的人一样小心翼翼地抚摸我的脸……我闻到自己身上浓重的防腐剂气味，好处是盖掉了宿醉的酒臭味。在口罩下捂太久后我的脸开始出油，在很久以前，我总把这些与刚刚摸过的尸油混为一谈，这让我一度觉得很反胃。

解剖课每周两次，一次理论课一次实践课。我只负责实践课，所以我没想到一周之内我就又见到了钟辰乐，那时他正在跟传达室保安的那个傻儿子聊天。他俩差不多大，说是聊天，更多的是钟辰乐一个人在眉飞色舞地说话，那个傻子只会呆呆地看着他。然后钟辰乐不时把自己敞开的薯片袋子递给他示意他吃，傻子就会笑着吃两片。  
这不跟逗猫逗狗差不多么？  
我在医学院工作了快十年，还是不知道那个傻子叫什么名字。话又说回来，你会关心一个弱智叫什么吗？正常人都不会吧！但是我走近了就听见钟辰乐叫他名字，志晟志晟。  
原来这傻子叫志晟。其实我记得我博士没毕业时就见过志晟来着，那时他很小，不过看起来不傻？不知道后来怎么回事，好好的人莫名就疯了。  
志晟他爸托关系给志晟在学校里找了个扫地的工作，人再傻这个总该会做吧。我们学校是国内顶级的那种，学生素质都很高，并没有欺凌羞辱他的事情发生。学生们只是拿他当空气，视而不见而已啦。  
但他们对学校里的猫就很痴情，每天都有不同的女生拿着猫粮喂同一只……于是这些猫长得非常肥硕，脾气也很大，上一秒还边吃边喵喵叫下一秒就转脸不认人。我其实很不理解哈，既然有这么泛滥的同情心，怎么没见有人搭理志晟这个小弱智呢？反正他也是傻乎乎的不怎么说话，那不是跟猫差不多吗？而且志晟很懂感恩的，自从钟辰乐喂他吃过薯片，他见了对方就会欢快地越过人群凑过来，脸上写满了忠诚与幸福。  
哦，那大概是因为志晟太像一只小狗了，现在时代变了，流行猫，不流行狗。  
但钟辰乐可能是狗派吧，反正他每次都会对志晟笑，再伸出手摸摸他的头。

后来跟辰乐在一起之后我问他，你怎么有耐心跟傻子玩呢？  
彼时辰乐刚给我舔完，从下面把头抬起来。他没好气地看了我一眼：“胡说，志晟不傻。”  
他似乎是刚刚被噎得有些难受，眼角发红，这样翻着眼皮瞥我的样子就像是在勾引人。但是他说着“志晟不傻”时的表情又很像纯洁的天使……好吧，那我就理解了，天使总是有耐心的。  
我笑着去搂他，“怎么不傻？医学院是个人都知道志晟脑子有问题。”  
他白我一眼，又紧紧地贴在我胸口上，闷闷地说：“不是啊。志晟只是停在了九岁……他是很正常也很可爱的孩子。”

当时还发生了些什么？我有些记不清了。我就记得我迎着夕阳的余晖凑过去，坐到他们身下那条长凳上空出来的部分。不知道为什么，志晟很害怕我，见了我便惊慌失措地跑掉了，消失在他爸的那间传达室里。钟辰乐原本手里拿着个甜筒要喂他，这下志晟连冰淇淋也顾不上吃了。  
钟辰乐就举着那个刚拆封的冰淇淋，冲我笑：“老师好。”  
我有些惊讶：“你记得我？”毕竟我只给他上过一次课，还是戴着口罩和帽子，全身上下只露出一双眼睛。  
钟辰乐又笑了，他为什么说什么话都要笑？“老师可能记不住他的学生，但学生一定会记得老师呀。”  
然后他把没人吃的甜筒举过来递给我。“老师，你要吃吗？是草莓味的。”  
草莓，草莓……草莓使我想起了一个人，是谁呢？应该并不重要，因为那一刻我眼里只有钟辰乐小猫一样的微笑与眼睛，粉红色的奶油顺着蛋卷筒流下来，沾到他雪白的手指上，带着粘稠与甜蜜的气息，像外星人的血。  
我为什么会爱上辰乐，是因为他的善良与慈悲吗？可是我终日在学校里来来往往，一天能见到不下二十个喂猫的女孩子。而且我挺喜欢猫的，如果喂志晟并不比喂猫更高尚，那么我对辰乐的爱又是从何谈起？

我不爱吃甜食，但那一刻我鬼使神差地将冰淇淋接过来，我俩的手在半空中相遇。黄昏的阳光已经老迈，它不会骗人，更何况还有我自己的肤色作对比。于是我确定了——辰乐真的很白。  
我一定是被蛊住了，因为那一刻我很没道德地开口：“辰乐，你长得好白。”  
这话听起来很像变态，一是由于我俩才见过两面，二是由于我是他的老师，大概比他要大十几岁。我看着他细白的、一丝皱纹都没有的脸，年轻的血液像喷泉一样从他的心室里喷射出来，滋润着他的每一个组织细胞，因此他看上去白皙而健康，红润而动人。而我呢，我前几天照镜子时刚刚发现了一根白发。我将它拔下来，对着镜前灯反反复复地检查几遍，终于确定它白到透明，跟灯光的反射作用毫无关系。  
刚说完我就有些后悔，因为辰乐很可能会把我当成一个老流氓，然后再也不理睬我。还好，我害怕的事情没有发生，他并未表现出厌恶和反感，只是哈哈哈地又笑起来，笑完了他说老师，我浑身上下都很白哦。  
我有点震惊。钟辰乐比我想象中还要聪明，他知道怎么用一句话让自己从圣女变成荡妇。

不过我没有因为那句话就把他当成荡妇对待……我想这肯定是因为我爱他，爱，这字是这么写的对吧？我把他带回了家——我可从来都没有带任何一个人回过家，除了……我想起一双美丽又阴郁的眼睛。渽民，你为什么还是不放过我呢？  
可我就是带渽民回家也是在我们认识了半年以后，我是个很难对人建立信任的人。不过对于辰乐这个情况，跟信任倒也没什么关系，我只是觉得他很安全。这么说吧，有谁会觉得带一只幼猫回家很危险吗？最坏的情况大概是它在我的笔记本电脑上撒泡尿……哎呀，我会管教好他的，这点信心我还是有的。  
我没带过猫回家啊，我只是打个比方。我对猫毛过敏，从来没想过养这种小东西，看看就得了。

我一只手掏钥匙开门，另一只手迫不及待地把辰乐抱进怀里。他很瘦，身上覆盖着薄薄一层肌肉，跟这个年纪所有没特意练过的男孩子一样，不算结实但也不至于柔软，令我想起牛肉上黏连的那层筋，我就是嚼上半天它也不见有任何松动的迹象，只有胃酸才能对付它。于是我开始舔他的脖子，我的唾液像熔浆一样将他的清纯腐蚀了，他开始色情地喘息……声音干涩，细微，但足够使我的下半身比钢铁更坚硬。  
辰乐的骨头似乎比同龄人纤细许多，膝盖也更窄小。他是不是从小有些营养不良？我们连灯都来不及开就纠缠着倒在沙发上，我把他的衬衣从肚子那儿撩起来，那下面的皮肉比月光还要白。我轻轻吻上去，头发蹭到了辰乐身上，他便抽搐着笑起来：“老师老师，这样好痒啊哈哈哈哈！”  
他好敏感。

辰乐的肉壁包裹着我的阴茎，就像他的青春一样包裹着我的大脑和心，这并没有太大区别，我想。我今年三十三岁，有时我会觉得我已经比八十三岁还要老了……但不是此刻，绝不是，此刻我浑身上下的鲜血都涌到我的鸡巴里，辰乐的温度在给它们加热，使它们沸腾，然后这些血就会回到我的全身，回到我的心脏里，我就像一条刚刚度过冬眠的蛇一样苏醒过来，或者说，我又活过来了。  
辰乐湿得很厉害，前后都是。他全无性经验，手足无措地攀着我的后背，阴茎在我的腹部磨蹭着流出液体，大声地呻吟，失控地扭动。他努力仰着白生生的小脸看我：“老师，老师……我可以不叫你老师吗？”  
他痛苦又沉醉的神情使我觉得满意，所以我一边用力地撞他，一边说可以，你想叫什么都行。  
辰乐放心地躺回去，他身体弹动起来，小声叫着，“哥哥，唔，哥哥……”  
操，我硬得简直发疼了，我说辰乐原来这么喜欢给人当骚货弟弟啊，叫多少老男人上过了？  
辰乐很委屈地看着我：“没有，没有，只有哥哥操过我，只有哥哥一个人……”  
这句话取悦了我。辰乐像一汪清澈的山泉，我只要把自己泡进他的身体里我就干净了。这很好办，我发疯似的操着他，没有戴套，所以当我刚把阴茎抽出来，就有许多白色的牛奶一样的体液从辰乐的屁股中间缓缓流下。  
我把辰乐也弄脏了，但没关系，我会把他洗干净。

洗完澡，我把辰乐从浴缸里捞出来用毛巾擦干水，再扔给他一件睡衣，把他塞进被窝里。收拾完一塌糊涂的浴室后我掀起被子钻进去，辰乐立刻乖巧地趴到我胳膊上躺好。他的慵懒自带一份优雅，我想这是一种与猫十分类似的气质。  
过了一会儿，辰乐的鼻息还是很轻，不像是睡着了。我问他：“怎么不睡觉？”  
这孩子被发现装睡，不好意思地从我胸口上抬起一个小脑袋，毛茸茸地拱着我。他很老实：“睡不着。”  
“在想什么？”  
“在想老师会不会是第一次。”  
我哑然失笑：“我都三十多了，怎么可能是第一次……我又不是性冷淡。”  
辰乐委屈地瘪瘪嘴，像是也知道自己的话有些可笑。可他是个好奇心很强的孩子，安静了两分钟就又兴致勃勃地问我：“那老师的第一次是什么样的？”  
我沉默了一会儿。然后我说：“很安静。”  
很安静，真的很安静，渽民像个哑巴一样任我对他胡作非为。不过渽民实在太漂亮了，他有太阳神阿波罗一样的美貌，就算他真是个哑巴我也神魂颠倒得恨不能死在他身上……真要仔细比较起来，辰乐是远不如他英俊的，又或者说，我活了三十多年，从没在现实生活中见过比渽民更漂亮的人，男人女人都没有。但很神奇，对我来说，辰乐甚至比他的魅力值更高，因为辰乐像个天使，而天使自带光环。  
辰乐不依不饶：“然后你们谈恋爱了？”  
“对呀，我们恋爱了，我们在一起度过了三年，很快乐的三年。”  
“那然后呢？”  
我的表情骤然阴冷起来。  
“他死了。”  
辰乐像是被我吓到了，他贴在我身上的四肢突然僵硬。我连忙缓和了表情，轻轻抚摸他的后背安慰他，像对待真正的孩子那样。“不是真的死了……嗯，你可以把这种话当成我的一种情绪发泄。”  
他小声说，“你的情绪发泄真可怕。”  
可怕吗？也许吧，因为渽民的确死了，而且是我亲手杀死了他。我的爱情就在那天起跟着死去，我整个人都像尸体那样冷掉了。我曾经天真地以为，我长得挺帅，家里也有钱，肯定会有一大堆人扑上来爱我的，我怎么会寂寞呢？可是我真的好寂寞，渽民，原来只有我主动爱一个人时才不会感到孤独，再多的人爱我……跟我本人并没有任何关系啊。  
渽民，其实我后悔了，我们那时候太年轻，不知道有些事情需要等一等……如果我没有那么做，也许我们现在还住在一起吧？我肯定很爱你，你又温柔又懂事，所以我大概率不会爱上辰乐，最多拿他当晚辈对待。而你应该也会很喜欢他，因为我记得你喜爱小孩子，从前对志晟就是很好的。我想，能过上这种生活也不错。  
渽民，渽民，希望我今晚不会梦见你。

辰乐像只小麻雀一样在我家里住下，他好吵，但我纵容了这一切。这栋房子沉寂了十几年，即使是渽民活着的时候也没有这么热闹过。他闹着要给我做顿饭露一手，结果差点把厨房给炸飞，烟雾报警器都响了……邻居纷纷过来敲我家门，因为这些年来我家从未开过火，他们还以为我已经搬走又换了新住户过来。  
辰乐垂头丧气地坐在沙发上，我走过去揪揪他的脸皮，“小闯祸精。”  
辰乐冲我眨巴眨巴眼睛，还怪会装可怜的。  
我笑了：“我出去买东西吧，想吃点什么？”  
他立刻积极起来：“炸酱面！”  
“甜点呢，蛋糕要吗？”  
他迫不及待地点头：“我要草莓味儿的！”  
草莓……又是草莓？我有点愕然地愣住了，这到底是怎么回事？突然间我的大脑像被雷劈中，因为我想起了为什么我家从来没有买任何草莓味东西的习惯。  
因为渽民不爱吃。  
罗渽民可挑剔了，以前我总向朋友抱怨他的奇葩口味，朋友听得耳朵起茧，拜托我不要再跟他秀恩爱。我说这怎么就秀恩爱了，他说别装了，就你那表情，跟新手妈妈炫耀自家小孩昨天又没尿床差不多。  
好吧……我是对渽民的饮食习惯如数家珍来着，因为我总觉得自己不够了解他。渽民的一切喜好都很模糊，每次我问他，他总是说你决定吧，我都可以。唯独在吃东西上，他表现出无比强烈的独裁主义，喜甜，嗜辣，吃起香菜来就没个底。我放任他这么乱吃下去，因为这给了我一种错觉，我对他了如指掌的错觉。我恍惚得要命，想也不想就开口问钟辰乐，我说你想要一杯8shot的冰美式咖啡吗？  
辰乐的表情变得有些扭曲，他说哥，你想毒死我吗？  
我忽然醒过来，“哦哦，还好，还好，你不要就好。”我又问他，“那你想要什么？”  
辰乐露出小猫一样皱巴巴的笑：“纯牛奶就行~”

辰乐是个很容易满足的人，他并不像渽民那么贪婪，对感情对物质都是如此。我从前看着渽民，总觉得有些害怕，因为我应付不起他那么大的胃口，同样对感情对物质都是如此。他比亦舒笔下的那些女疯子厉害多了，他不光要很多很多的钱，也要很多很多的爱。我时常担心如果有一天自己给不了他那么多东西，他就会把我当成垃圾一样扫地出门，换一个人去爱，然后再也不瞧我一眼。  
那我一定会崩溃的，我曾经那么爱他。  
我也怀疑过辰乐会不会是渽民那样的人。但就算真的是…我也会努力试一试的，我不会像十年前那样头脑不清立刻草菅人命。这和之前我说过的一样，和信任没有任何关系，我早就谁也不相信了，从小时候无意打翻我爸的一罐标本便被打个半死的那天起就是如此。我相信的是自己。我现在有了固定工作，有自己的房自己的车，我不是十年前那个除了一个当院长的爹之外一无所有的窝囊废！我什么都会给辰乐的，我真的会……只要我有。

可他连局部解剖学的期末考试答案都没朝我要，只是偶尔拿着书上一些他看不懂的难点来问我。我有点奇怪又有点自豪，说不定我的辰乐是个很高贵的人呢？  
时间往后划了三个月，解剖学就要结课了，同学们的大体也都解剖了大半。这门课说难过不难，但要考高分也不容易，只要是想拿高绩点保研的小孩都很紧张，辰乐也不例外。他终于拉下脸皮来求我，说我可以在考试前一天晚上带他去解剖教室复习一遍吗？平时大家一起温习时实在太乱了，想看的大体标本也经常被别的同学占着，他挤不过去。  
这点后门我还是十分乐意开的，我说当然可以。

那天我实验做得有点迟，等带着辰乐进解剖中心时都已经晚上九点了。我还是第一次大半夜的只跟一个人来这种地方，虽说这里的一切我都已经熟悉，但真走进去的时候心里多少还是有些紧张。  
墙边的柜橱里摆着许多的局部标本，心脏，手掌，下肢，还有流产了的胎儿。我们系的老师做这些真的有一套，标本保存得相当完美，红蓝染液灌注的动静脉血管根根分明。  
辰乐走到他解剖的那具面前，沉默着拉开尸体袋。我说你不在这具上找也可以的，反正考试时你不管指认哪位大体老师，只要能找到你要找的东西就行。  
他说：“我还是对这具比较熟悉嘛，我先试试看，实在找不到了我再去其他人身上找。”  
我点点头，“也行。”  
我凑过去看他的作业，真的很完美，我想他必然是在跟着爸爸学杀鱼时拥有了庖丁解牛，哦不，解鱼级别的技术。这是具男性尸体，我称赞他运气好，因为男性只要不是太肥胖，一半都比女性体内贮积的脂肪要少，没那么多尸油，解剖起来容易很多。  
我有点困了，今天实验任务多，起得太早。辰乐缓慢地对照着笔记本检查着，突然用胳膊肘捣捣我，“老师，胆囊三角怎么指比较好呢？”  
我晃晃脑袋试图让自己清醒些，凑过去把尸体腹部覆盖着的那点皮肤拨开，真是课上太久，这人皮都快干了。“喏，这里。”  
“那腋神经呢？”  
“哦，”我越过辰乐站到他前面去，把尸体的左臂外展，拨开肌肉后把一根完整的腋神经挑出来。辰乐解剖得很完美，神经外面附着的许多软组织都被他干干净净地剥离了。  
我刚想示意他过来看，后背突然一阵剧痛。  
我不敢相信地回过头，看见辰乐正咬牙切齿地举着一把手术剪站在我身后，那把剪子通红，不停有新鲜的血从刀柄上流下来，染红了他的手。  
我这才感觉到我后背湿透了，血和汗一起在我的肩胛骨上蜿蜒……可我手上还有些力气？我想也许是辰乐刺偏了，要么就是他力道太小，刺得不够深。  
我怒不可遏地伸手掐住他脖子，“你为什么要杀我？我有什么事情对你不起？”

辰乐很快被我掐得喘不过气，他太弱小了，在我的手下像只毫无反抗能力的雏鸡。他的脸开始变得青紫，边挣扎边哑着嗓子哀哀地叫唤起来，“哥…哥哥…”  
我真没用，听到他叫哥哥便心软了，一心软我手上使的劲就卸去了一半。我想或许我应该先问问他为什么要这么做，我是可以原谅他这一次的，因为…我爱他啊。  
辰乐又露出了小猫一样的微笑，他叫着，哥哥……  
我猛然惊恐起来。辰乐不是在看我，他的目光像箭一样刺透我的身体向后面射去。  
他在看谁？  
我难以置信地顺着他的眼神，慢慢向身后望去……

第二天电视上播报了新闻一则：  
20xx年8月13日，xx大学临床解剖中心423号教室发现尸体一具，经辨认为该校解剖与组织胚胎学系李姓教授，目前死因不明，监控摄像均未见明显可疑人员。

番外 渽民篇  
我妈死得早，我爸靠卖鱼养活我跟我弟弟，很长的一段时间里，我身上都有一股很重的鱼腥味儿。  
因此我在学校里的日子一直不怎么好过，从很早开始同学就不乐意跟我坐一桌，理由是我实在太难闻。老师很生气，教育他不能歧视同学，然后把我俩赶回教室上课。哎呦喂老师……您还不如把我俩隔开呢，这小子心真够黑的，被您批评了就拿我撒气，往我书包里塞蝌蚪，把我的练习册都给毁了。  
我很不爽：你妈在菜市场卖鸡蛋，你以为我不知道吗？浑身都是鸡屎味儿，你比我有多高贵？  
当然这话我没说，我得在老师面前保持一个谦和有礼的好学生形象，期末评三好学生要发奖金的，虽然不多，但足够我给弟弟买小金鱼了，他一直想要两条水泡泡来着。我不理解他，咱们爸就是卖鱼的，你看鱼还没看够呢？当然不理解归不理解，我弟想要什么我都得去给他弄来，因为他是我弟嘛。  
我把蝌蚪从书包里抖落出来，扔进垃圾桶里。隔天我同桌书包里出现了一只癞蛤蟆，他疯了似地大叫，把那只丑东西从包里甩出来，正好摔在我胳膊上，黏液滴滴答答流得我满手都是。他很愤怒地问我什么意思，我说没什么意思呀，你送我的蝌蚪长大了啊。  
然后我俩扭打成一团，老师闻讯赶来，不分青红皂白把我俩一顿臭骂，连带着我那个学期的三好学生奖金也没了。  
所以说，我真的很讨厌鱼的味道。

但我还是会去帮我爸宰鱼，风雨无阻。因为要是我拒绝去，这活儿就得落到我弟头上，我雪白干净的小弟弟辰乐，我怎么忍心让他变得跟我一样臭不可闻呢？我会在洗完澡的时候把弟弟抱进怀里拼命嗅，这是我作为哥哥的唯一犒赏，“乐乐好香。”  
辰乐总是咯咯笑着躲开我的亲近，他说哥哥不要再闻啦！乐乐好痒。房子比较小，所以我俩晚上得睡同一张床，睡觉前他会甜甜地亲我一口，说哥哥晚安，乐乐好爱你。  
我也很爱我的弟弟。我躺在床上，在一片黑暗中睁着眼幻想灿烂的未来。我们一定会搬离这个与世隔绝的海滨小镇，去到一个崭新的地方，辰乐很爱音乐，我会给他买钢琴。然后我要在家里的每个角落里都放上鲜花，放上香薰，连厕所里都是玫瑰的味道……这样我就会脱胎换骨，变成上等人，身上再也闻不到一丝鱼腥。

读大学后我离开了家，到一个大城市读医科。辰乐很舍不得我，但同时又很骄傲的样子，他说哥哥将来肯定是个很厉害的医生。  
辰乐到车站送我，他瘦小的身体跟着家乡的一草一木渐渐远去，成为窗外无法拖动放大的远景。  
我的心痛得像放到油锅里扑腾的活鱼，辰乐居然哭了。要知道，我的弟弟是全世界最坚强的弟弟，除了他出生那会儿被医生打屁股之外从没掉过一滴眼泪。  
我捂住脸想，弟弟你要等我，哥哥很快就会来接你的。

我读大二那年认识了李帝努，他是解剖课教授的研究生，正好负责给我们班当助教。李帝努个子跟我差不多高，长得很英俊。我听说他是基础医学院院长的儿子，这让他看起来更英俊了。我在实践课上故意举起手：“学长，鼻烟壶怎么找呢？”  
他走过来，很耐心地为我解释：“看，这里是拇长展肌腱……”  
我走神了，本来我也不是为了问问题，我当然知道鼻烟壶怎么找。他离我很近，身上散发出古龙水的味道，我陶醉地偷偷吸着气。  
以后我身上也会是这种味道的，一定会。

还好，李帝努喜欢男人，我很顺利地爬上了他的床。他其实很温柔，我的第一次没有吃任何苦头。我躺在床上，敞开大腿任他给我做准备工作，润滑剂在我下面的洞里搅出黏腻的水声。他小心地插进来，边挺身体边怜惜地亲吻我的嘴唇，“渽民，疼吗？”  
我摇摇头，不疼，还挺舒服的。原来上等人做爱是这样做，要先扩张，要先问疼不疼。我想我需要学习上等人性交的方式，我什么都不懂。他们做爱时会骂脏话吗，会尖叫吗，会像狗一样从后面捅进来吗？这些我都不知道，所以我只好拼命咬住下嘴唇忍耐着，不敢发出一丝声音。  
李帝努发现了我的安静，他有些好笑地俯下身亲亲我：“渽民，这里隔音很好的。”  
我情不自禁抱住了他。李帝努身上很暖和，他身上那种若有若无的古龙水味又一次进入了我的鼻腔里。我想我还挺喜欢他的，以后我和乐乐离开家时或许也可以带着他一起。

我在帝努家里住了三年，我们相处得很好，除了有时候他正好端端地抱着我，会突然皱皱鼻子：“你中午吃鱼了？”我摇摇头说没有啊，他便不再多想，“不知道哪里总有股鱼腥味儿。”  
我后背上冷汗刷的一下就下来了。不可能，不可能……这怎么可能？我都好几年没有宰过鱼了呀，他闻到的是什么？我开始害怕李帝努，我以前在他身下会很舒展，但现在我总是缩得紧紧的。他要跟我舌吻，要把我的舌头从我嘴里拽出来，我不敢，只伸出一点点舌尖递给他。我身上会有鱼的气味吗，我的嘴巴里会有鱼的气味吗？我觉得他的鼻子像警犬一样闻到了我的破绽，我会被他从人群中当众指认然后丢进大牢吗？  
可是我很老实的，我长到这么大，一样罪也没有犯过！除了贫穷，李帝努，求求你告诉我，贫穷是一种罪过吗？  
我总是这么畏畏缩缩的，他当然就有点恼火了，质问我我到底怎么回事，是不是生病了？我不敢告诉他呢，我当然不敢了……我紧紧地搂着那点毛毯，把自己跟只蚕一样包裹起来。我说我没有，我真的没有。  
李帝努失去了耐心，摔门而去。啊，他的古龙水没有带走！还放在我们卧室的电脑桌上。他刚走我就光着脚跳到地上，像毒瘾犯了的人一样东倒西歪地冲到桌子前，手忙脚乱拧掉香水盖子就对着自己一通乱喷。我真香，我敢保证我现在打个嗝儿都是香的。我打着哆嗦倒在了床上，落地窗映出一个狼狈的男人，弓起的身体像极了一只烧熟了的虾。  
李帝努，你怎么走了呢？你现在快回来闻闻我，如果可以，我愿意把我浑身上下每一根血管里的鲜血都抽干，换成古龙水灌注进去……你一定会很喜欢这样的我吧，我说得对不对？

过年时我回了趟家，给辰乐和爸爸都买了很多东西。我开心地按门铃，可没人开门，我再找出钥匙把门打开，家里真的没人。辰乐去同学家玩了？已经下午了，我只好先去鱼店里找爸，想让他提前下班，帮我叫乐乐回家吃饭。  
我没想到我会在爸的店里看见辰乐。我怎么能把这茬儿忘了呢？我离开家去外地上大学，然后辰乐接下我的工作，这是必然。哦，宰鱼的职业是世袭的！我快窒息了，我的宝贝弟弟，穿着高筒的黑雨靴，身上绑着防水的皮围裙，看起来心情很好地给一条鱼取内脏，几片鱼鳞粘在了他的侧脸上，在太阳光下闪闪发亮。  
他甚至在哼歌，他怎么能不在乎这个？趁着他还没有发现我，我慌不择路地逃回了家。我发誓我要留院，我要过上好日子，我要让李帝努帮帮我，就是让他操我一辈子我也愿意……我家其实只能勉强供起一个孩子念书，但我不能让我弟弟再干这个，他都要上完小学了，留在家里的每一天对他来说都是煎熬。

可是李帝努拒绝了我。他说渽民，你明年才本科毕业，本科生怎么留院呢，你不要着急，再等上几年，等你博士毕业再说好吗？我也还只是学生啊。你现在提出这种要求……我跟我父亲都会很难做的，渽民。  
我执拗地摇头，不行，不行！他发现跟我无法沟通，登时大怒起来。他狐疑地看着我：“你不会就是为了留院才跟我在一起吧，罗渽民？”  
他都三年没这么连名带姓地叫过我了。我突然很怨恨他，他就是我和我弟弟幸福道路上的绊脚石。我的花，我的香薰，我的玫瑰味道的厕所，还有我可爱的弹着钢琴的乐乐，都要变成泡影了！我失去理智地大叫：“对！我就是为了留院！你以为你有多大魅力吗李帝努，全世界都要抢着上你的床？你要是不帮我这个忙，我就去跟你父亲说你喜欢男人……你觉得他会不会跟你断绝关系？”  
李帝努的脸突然变得惨白，他猛地起身推了我一把，一言不发便走了。

说点难听的话是很爽，可我才过了两天就后悔了，够没出息的。我想我伤害了帝努，他毕竟曾经对我很好过。人生活在同一个屋檐下时，并不可能只有吃饭和做爱，我在发怒时失了忆，现在它们像潮水一样涌回我的胸膛里，我的良心就像个猪尿脬那样膨胀起来了。我回忆起我发烧时的冰袋，随口一提然后第二天餐桌上出现的甜食，开车也得开一个小时才能买到。如果爱可以被解构，那么我又该怎么证明他对我的感情并不是爱呢？  
这时我的手机上蹦出一条短信。“渽民，对不起，我们再聊聊可以吗？我明天晚上做完实验大概八点半，到时候我们在病理楼一楼的办公室见吧？——李帝努”  
我连忙回复他，我说好，当然好。  
我翻出了许久不穿的白衬衫，精心梳了头发，我这次不能太莽撞，帝努一向吃软不吃硬，我得慢慢跟他解释。我相信他会答应我，就像他以前无数次答应我的那样……实在不行我愿意给他舔下面，叫他想怎么玩我都可以，只要他能帮我这一次。  
我如约来到了病理楼前，门口有个小孩在玩滑板。我仔细一看，是门口传达室朴叔的孩子志晟，他九岁了，跟我弟弟差不多大，我看到他就会想起自己的辰乐。这么想着我心里变得柔软，招招手示意志晟过来，塞给他一根棒棒糖。志晟高兴地把糖填进嘴里，说谢谢渽民哥，我笑着推他一下，小破孩儿玩去吧。  
我向着病理楼走进去，向我和辰乐幸福的未来走去。办公室的窗帘没拉上，灯光勾勒出李帝努英挺的侧脸。他会用一个吻迎接我的，一定会。

-fin.-


End file.
